Wake Me Up
by brinxb
Summary: After "Defending Your Life", Dean is haunted by Jo's memory even more than usual.Her ghost may be his salvation. I do not own anything from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to this song in the car the other day and it hit me how much this song is Dean and Jo. (Why hasn't anyone done a video to it by the way?) It inspired a new fic. I copied the words that were my inspiration below. The fic will start in Season Seven after the credits of "Defending Your Life" up to the season finale of Season 9, then to what I hope happens in season 10. Unlike the other fics I have posted, this is not something I have had sitting around just needing proof read. Please pardon any typos or errors, I am not the world's best typist. I will try to update at least once a week, more as I can, less when I can't. Thanks for reading! I do not own any thing Supernatural or Rascal Flatts. Please review. **

Chapter 1

**"**Come Wake Me Up" performed by Rascal Flatts

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight_

Yeah the whole thing begins  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything that I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up

Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget  
Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette  
Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see

_Time's not healin' anything  
Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was  
I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight_

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up  
Oh, I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up  
Oh, I'm dreaming

Chapter 1

Dean toyed with the label beginning to peel off his beer bottle. He couldn't even remember how many he had drunk, but it was not nearly enough. If he closed his eyes he still felt Jo's hand on his cheek, still feel the burning pressure in his chest when he discovered she was gone. It was probably the first time he didn't try his hardest to stay alive; part of him would have followed Jo to Heaven in a heartbeat. Osiris was a bastard, Dean thought. He had his grief from losing Jo nicely bottled up and hidden away, or as close to buried as he could when he thought about her every day. Now the box was wide open, the grief stomping across his heart all over again. Stomping, stabbing and burning.

He nursed the beer while he relived every moment of the night he lost her. From the moment he heard her call out his name to realizing he loved her the same moment he realized she wasn't going to make it. The last drop of beer tasted like her lips from their first and last kiss. The heat of the explosion still burned his face.

For the millionth time he tried to figure out what he could have done different, how he could have kept the hellhounds away from her. Just like every time before, the only conclusion he could come to was he should not have involved Ellen and Jo.

"Another?' Dean said gruffly, tipping his bottle towards the bartender. He felt Sam slide onto the stool next to him.

"It won't bring her back, Dean," Sam said sympathetically.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Dean retorted, downing as much of the fresh bottle that he could in one swallow. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he looked at his younger brother. "Come on, let's leave this crappy town."

"Ok, but you are giving me the keys," Sam glared.

Dean grumbled but handed the keys over. A few minutes later he was pretending to sleep, his head tipped back over the back of the seat. His mind drifted back to his last time seeing Jo, less than an hour before.

"It wasn't your fault Dean," he could hear her saying all over again. "You carry more crap than you have too." Even if he had not agreed with her, he had at least seen her smile, made her smile one last time. His throat constricted as he remembered the sparkle in her eyes. He hoped everyday that she would come back, but he hadn't wanted it like that. She was supposed to come back and stay, not come back just for him to lose all over again.

Eventually the sound of the Impala's tires on the asphalt lulled him to sleep, Jo's half smile and eye roll the last thing he thought about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Set during "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding"**

Dean fumed as he drove across the country. He was used to Sam being pissed at him, he could get over Sam ruining Vegas Week, but what possessed Sam to marry Becky Rosen? Maybe his brother really _was_ possessed, Dean thought. A woman's laughter filled the Impala. Frowning, Dean adjusted the radio dial.

"If I didn't know you better, I would say you were jealous, Deano." He could hear the smirk in Jo's voice. Surreptitiously he checked the backseat; it was still empty. "Jo?" he asked tentatively. "Who else would try to talk to you about your feelings?" her voice teased. He breathed in deeper, he could almost smell her perfume.

"For your information, I am not jealous of Sam. There is no way in Hell I would marry Becky Rosen," he practically spat. "I didn't say you were jealous he married Becky, just you were jealous. Sam is married, something you have always wanted. Even if he married Jess or Sarah or Madison, you would still be jealous," Jo countered.

"That is just your massive crush talking," Dean dismissed.

"Whatever you say, Princess. You know I am right, though, " she said in lighter tone. Dean imagined her rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"So, what, I am supposed to just go congratulate the happy unnatural couple?" he argued, just to hear her voice again.

"Hell no, Winchester!" she exclaimed. "The bride was Becky, something is definitely up, just don't get mad at Sam for getting married before you. Don't go in all shot-first-ask-questions-later. Subtlety was never your strong suit."

"And yours was?" he grinned.

"I never said that, either," she laughed. "Go, save Sam and stop brooding."

A featherlight touch brushed his cheek.

"Jo?" he asked again. She didn't answer. Of it's own accord the radio changed channels, the sounds of REO Speedwagon making his heart feel lighter and heavier all at once. He sang along as he drove

_"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Set immediately following "Adventures in Babysitting"

Sam was finally asleep against the car window, the bandage on his neck exposed. Dean practiced his fake smile, trying to make it convincing through his tears.

"Frank was right, you do look horrific," Jo's voice said from the back seat. A glance in the rearview mirror only confirmed his suspicions; nothing was there. Great, he thought. I am just as crazy as Sam.

"I would tell you how awful you were looking if I could see you," he retorted.

"But that would be cheating, Winchester," she said with mock astonishment. "I would never break the rules."

Dean snorted. "I met a girl tonight that reminded me of you. Pulled a gun on me our first meeting, no respect for her elders, a bit of an attitude, too eager to prove herself. You don't have a younger, slightly less annoying little sister by any chance?"

"The world would be so lucky, but no. I am not related to Krissy. Smart girl though. Saved your ass and your brother's."

"See, there you go, talking about my ass. You always had to objectify me," he smirked.

"Shut up, Dean." He felt a little nudge against the back of his seat. "You are going to have to practice that smile a little more to making it convincing. You won't ever fool Sam, but he will respect your need to fake it."

Dean stared stonily at the road.

"You can talk to me about it. Who am I going to tell?" Jo pushed. "Bobby was like a father to you; you loved him. It is Ok to grieve."

Dean felt a pressure on his shoulder, like a small hand curling around it. A tear slid down his check.

"Bobby was always the one I could count on when I got in over my head. That is what got him in to this Leviathan mess, why he is gone. I got in over my head again and he paid the price."

"His death is not on you, Dean! He lasted a whole hell of a lot longer than most hunters. He left a legacy to be proud of. You have saved countless numbers of lives, stopped the apocalypse. You can't just dwell on the few you couldn't save. Honor his memory, get revenge on Dick, but don't blame yourself," she said fervently. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"I don't blame my.…" he started to protest.

"Then why are you talking to me?" she cut him off. "Look, I can't take away the pain. I can't fill the gaping hole in your life. I would if I could. I can't promise the pain will go away, cause it won't. Eventually you will just get used to it, it will get easier to live with. If talking to me helps, even for a few seconds, I will be here when ever you need me, that I can promise."

Dean wanted to tell her that she needs to fill the hole she left, tell her that he still isn't used to the pain from losing her. How was he supposed to deal with losing Bobby on top of that? Instead, he just nodded.

"Sam's going to wake up in a minute, so I gotta go. But I promise if you need me, I'll be here."

The pressure on his shoulder was gone as Sam stirred.

"You better," he whispered to the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Set during and after "Born Again Identity"

Dean parked the piece of crap non-Impala car a few houses down from this supposed healer Emmanuel's house. "What if this doesn't pan out?" he asked to thin air.

"Trust, me it will," Jo's voice answered from his side. "Sam will be ok until you get back, everything is going to be fine," she promised.

"You know, I am a hypocrite, trying to cure Sam of the same thing I won't admit to," Dean stalled. "Are you calling me Lucifer?" she exclaimed.

Dean felt a sharp jab in his ribs. "No, but I do keep having conversations with a non-corporeal voice of a dead person," he defended himself.

"Am I trying to hurt you or make you hurt others?" Jo asked impatiently.

"No," Dean half smiled. "Then not the same situation at all. Now march up there, Princess, knock on the door and get Sam's miracle recovery started."

"You are starting to sound like your mother," Dean muttered as he made his way up the walk.  
"I'll take that as a compliment."

A few days later Dean was pacing their latest hotel room. Sam was finally sleeping soundly and for more than a few minutes. Cas really had redirected all the crazy. A new wave of guilt washed over him at leaving Cas at the institution in Sam's place with only Meg as his guard. A deep sigh echoed from across the room.

"Do you ever not feel guilty?" Jo asked sarcastically. Dean ignored the question. A pillow hitting him in the back interrupted his pacing.

"What was that for?" he snapped at her.

"Obviously I am here for a reason, so quit ignoring me!" she said with irritation.

"Fine; I am listening," he clenched his jaw, folded his arms and faced the direction of her voice.

"Do you not even listen to what you tell Sam? Cas is safer there where no one knows he is still alive. Meg's sense of self preservation will keep him protected, it is in her best interest. Besides, she seems to have this weird connection to Cas; I think she might actually care that he stays safe," she said with forced patience.

Dean harrumphed.

"You know I am right. You should get your four hours of beauty sleep in while you can," she said gently. The light turned off at her words. To her surprise Dean obeyed, removing his shoes and laying down on his bed. She hummed "Smoke on the Water" until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Set during and after Season Seven Finale. References other season seven episodes. **

Waiting for Meg to crash his baby into SucroCorp's headquarters was killing Dean. Sitting patiently was not his favorite part of the job. It had been awhile since he had heard Jo's voice; he thought about how he could really use her by his side to take on Dick Roman, even if it was all just in his head. The familiar rumble of the Impala's engine was sweet music to his ears. He grinned at his brother and prepared for war.

Jo had several theories, but she was still not sure why she was able to hang around when Sam banished Osiris. She had figured out Dean was the only one who was occasionally aware of her, but she was aware of everything going on around him. Sometimes she could even get a glimpse into his thoughts, but he could not see her or even hear her consistently. The first time he heard her she had been shocked, she had been mostly talking to herself. She was able to see Bobby's ghost but he could not see her. Neither could the Shojo in the brewery or any of the ghosts in the creepy undead mansion.

One of her theories was that Dean must need her for something. That theory was strengthened by the fact that she didn't have any unfinished business, she wasn't turning into a vengeful spirit or going crazy and she couldn't go very far away from Dean. Maybe she was still here cause Dean still needed her. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and followed Dean into Sucrocorp, doing her best to protect him. When Dean stabbed Dick Roman in the neck, she felt like she shattered into a million pieces, losing all awareness of where she was.

When Jo finally was aware again, she found herself in a forest, a malevolent oppressive forest. Dean was unconscious at her feet. She sensed danger before she saw it. Monsters were closing in on Dean. Desperately, she tried to wake him up. "Dean, Dean!" she called as she knelt by him, shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Jo? You're here! Did I make it to Heaven?" A closer look at Jo's face proved his assumption wrong. She pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the clearing. He turned to thank her and she was gone.

Dean hated and loved Purgatory at the same time. He hated it because he was killing monsters he had already killed. The fighting was almost constant, but at least everything was black and white. He knew who his enemies were. Everything was simple, kill or be killed. He no longer heard Jo's voice, but every now and then, he could see her. Whenever she appeared, he knew something big was coming. She had saved his, Cas and Benny's lives over and over again. Standing outside the portal to return to Earth, he looked around for her. He couldn't live with himself if he left her behind too, even if she was just a figment of his imagination. At last, he found her. He watched her walk through the portal and quickly followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it has been so long since my last update. School and soccer started for my children. I coach one of the teams so life has been hectic. On top of that I tore ligaments in my hand so typing is really, really painful. I had planned more chapters but I really want to finish before season ten starts so it will be shorter than I had planned. Thank you for reading, reviewing and all the favorites!**

**This chapter set after "Southern Comfort"**

Dean leaned back against the hood of the Impala, a half drank six pack at his feet. He swirled the remaining beer in the can before lifting it to his lips. He glared at the trash strewn parking lot. A pale shadowy figure walked towards him

"You need to talk about it, Princess, or are we gonna throw empty beer cans at cars driving by?" Jo interrupted his reverie.

"I haven't seen you or heard you in a while," Dean deflected.

"You weren't observant enough; I've been right here," she raised an eyebrow and faked a smile.

"So you know he didn't even look for me? He decided to play house with a vet. He even got that dog he always wanted," Dean replied bitterly.

"Maybe the constant looking for you was wearing on him. Maybe he couldn't handle searching and searching just to fail," Jo said softly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you trying to justify what he did?"

"Not at all. Just trying to help you see things from his side, or at least help you deal. It doesn't mean he didn't care," she tilted her head to the side. "Maybe the vet chick is a witch and had him under a spell."

Dean snorted, but a small smile appeared. "Whatever, Harvelle."

Jo sat on the hood next to him, staring up at the stars. After several minutes of silence, Dean glanced at her then stared down at his hands.

"I thought I lost you after Purgatory," he said so quietly that Jo almost did not hear.

"I made a promise; I kinda take those seriously. It has been getting harder and harder to get you to see me and hear me but I won't stop trying," she said just as softly.

Nodding his head, Dean reached for another beer. He didn't dare ask her if she was real or why she was there. Not knowing meant he didn't have to let her go just yet. Just knowing he could see her or talk to her if he needed made everything easier-not that he would ever tell her.

"So you were possessed by a redneck ghost, huh? Now, tell me Mr. Winchester, did he buy you dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Set after "Taxi Driver" *UPDATED* I fixed the weird formatting problem. I have no idea why it did that. Please review, I would love to know what is working or not working, besides my computer. Thanks for reading!**

Dean flipped aimlessly through TV channels as Sam slept fitfully in the cheap motel room. The toll the trials were taking on Sam was like a crushing weight to Dean. The whole night had been hard on everyone but Benny and Sam had borne the brunt of it. A gentle breeze brushed his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pale version of Jo.

"You had to do it. You had to get Sam back from Hell. There is no way you would have, you could have left him stranded," she said softly.

"At the expense of my friend? What kind of monster am I?" Dean said gruffly.

"You are not a monster; you're a good brother and a good friend. Benny was willing-more than willing. He wanted to go back. It was too hard for him to be back. Really, you helped him and Sam," Jo insisted.

"I am not much help to Sam; look at him. Listen to him," Dean rumpled. As if on cue, Sam let out a rasping breath.

"Dean," she said softly as she reached for his hand. Dean stood abruptly, turning on Jo vehemently. "No. You can't make me feel better about what I have done to Sam."

Jo stood, tilting her face to see his eyes. "You did not do anything to Sam! The trials are doing it. It was his choice to perform the trails. You couldn't have stopped him, he isn't four anymore, Dean! You may feel like you still have to watch over him, but he can make his own decisions," she glared fiercely at him. Covering his face with his hands, he sank back to the bed.

"It should have been me! Sam is all I have left," he said meekly. Jo gently stroked his hair, wishing she could really feel him.

"Don't you think he feels the same way?" she whispered.

"I can't lose one more person, Jo. Bobby, Benny, Dad, Mom, you." Dean looked up at her. "I never really let you go though, did I? I couldn't handle losing you again so I have imagined you ever since you were forced to try to kill me. I need you so badly I let myself hallucinate you. I want to hear your voice, to see you but all it does is make me miss you more. I was so stupid and never let you really know before…" he left off abruptly, reaching to cover her transparent hand. "I am stuck in my own nightmare. I am so afraid of losing more I cling to Sam tighter; I won't try to stop imagining you. I dragged your memory to purgatory because I can't let you go. Make me wake up, Jo! I want to be where you are alive, where Sam is healthy and I have the power to keep you both safe."

The tear running down his cheek mirrored the ghost tear on her face. She lifted her other hand and cupped his cheek.

"I will try, Dean. I will try."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N set during "I Think I Am Going to Like it Here". As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Jo stood next to Dean as he stared at Sam's near lifeless body. The hospital bed seemed too small for him. The tubes and wires looked out of place on the hunter.

"Cas is still not answering, Jo. What am I going to do? You heard the doctor," Dean's voice broke as he sought Jo's advice.

More than ever she wished she could touch Dean. She had spent the last several months searching the Men of Letters library, the internet, any library she came across for something that would bring her back. The feeling that Dean needed her fed her frantic yet futile search.

"No demon will make a deal with you, except maybe Crowley. He is unfortunately not in any shape to cure Sam. Your options are dwindling," she answered regretfully.

"Don't you think it is suicide? Aren't you going to talk me out of it?" Dean looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I do think it is suicide, especially since I am not much help in a fight. I am not going to talk you out of it, it's Sam. I know you have to do everything in your power to save him. It's really the only chance he has. I'll watch over him, you go make your angel radio debut," she said gently.

"Thanks, Jo."

She watched as he turned on his heel and left the hospital room.

Her arms folded across her chest, Jo stood across the room from Dean as this unknown angel explained that he would need to inhabit Sam to heal him. The angel never acknowledged her presence in the room. Jo assumed it meant he couldn't see her. Dean looked at her, his eyes pleading for permission or absolution, she wasn't sure which. She really did not like the idea of keeping everything from Sam, but she knew Dean had to save his brother. If it was worst case scenario, maybe she would be able to reach Sam to help him expel the angel. At her first opportunity she was going to have to tell Dean that she wouldn't be able to see or speak with him as often with the angel around; she would still be there, just silently watching. At last she nodded her head, giving Dean a small encouraging smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N First half set during "Bad Boys", second half set during "Holy Terror". As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, favorites and following! There will only be two to four more chapters. I am trying to end before the season 10 premier.**

As the Impala pulled away from Sonny's farm Jo sighed in relief. She was sitting unobserved by either brother in the back seat. The case had been very illuminating. She felt like she understood Dean even more than she did before. Even though Dean was defensive of John's parenting, Jo had to side with Sam. She was angry that he had left Dean there then forced him to leave when it suited his needs.

If she was honest with herself, she was relieved that Dean left Robin again. Over the last few years she had learned to gnore Dean's hookups, hiding in the next room most of the time. After all, she obviously couldn't be with him physically. However, watching Dean interact with a woman he had an emotional connection with would have made her blood boil if she still had blood. She second guessed his feelings for her; maybe she had misinterpreted his words and actions. Jo tried to remind herself that her connection Dean had to be exceptionally strong in order for her to still be here, tied somehow to Dean. It had to be at least as strong as Timmy and his mother.

Timmy and his mother. That opened a whole new Pandora 's Box in Jo's mind. Timmy's mother had only stayed to protect Timmy, quickly turning into a vengeful spirit in the process. Jo had been bound to Dean for almost three years now. Her greatest fear was turning into a vengeful spirit and harming Dean. So far she had not, but was that her future? She felt like she was supposed to be helping Dean but what if instead she ended up hurting him? She tried not to think about it; instead she focused on Dean humming along to Metallica.

"Kevin?"

The grief and guilt in Dean's voice was unbearable to Jo. He looked so broken kneeling beside the body of the slain prophet. Jo knelt next to him, wrapping her translucent arms around him.

"Oh, Dean, I am so sorry," she murmured.

"How did I not know? I was too trusting, too late to try to fix it. Kevin paid the price." Tears fell from Dean's glistening eyes.

"Neither one of us knew. We had no idea. This is not on you," she tried to console him.

Without a word, he lifted Kevin's body, carrying it reverently down the hall. Jo stood to follow and saw a pale version of Kevin before her.

"Tell him I don't blame him, he didn't do it. I know it wasn't really Sam either," Kevin's spirit said.

"You can see me? No one else ever has before. Yes, I will tell him. He won't listen, but I will tell him," Jo said startled.

"You are Jo Harvelle, aren't you? Dean has your picture in his wallet. It's hidden but there. I saw it once on accident; I caught him looking at it. I figured you must have meant a lot to him if he only told me your name then hid your picture again. He may listen to you. Try and keep him out of trouble?"

"I'll do my best," she promised.

Kevin vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Set during right after "Road Trip" and during "Firstborn**.

"You have got to be the most stubborn human being I have ever met!" Jo fumed at Dean.

He just clenched his jaw and kept driving, a brief glance out of the corner of his eye the only acknowledgment that he heard Jo.

"He can't forgive you if you are not there," she continued in frustration.

"It is more than just Sam being angry- I bring pain and death to everyone I know," Dean sighed.

Jo rolled her eyes.

"That is bullshit. Any hunter could say the same thing; it's just the nature of the game. You two have actually stuck around longer than most hunters because you work as a team. Going it alone when you don't have to is stupid."

Dean stopped the car and turned to stare at Jo.

"I didn't see Sam begging me to stay," he grumbled.

Jo laughed.

"Because he is mad! He is going to be Sam and over react and pout awhile. He will cool off eventually and see you were only trying to help him. He always does," she finished gently. "Just give it a chance. I would feel a lot better about you working with Sam and Cas than working with Crowley. You can't trust him, he has to have an ulterior motive for helping you," she changed the subject to something a little safer than Sam.

"I know. So far he is really my only option to take out Abaddon. Right now, she is the big bad," Dean replied, also letting the topic of Sam drop for a moment. "You mind watching my back while he is around, warn me if you notice anything?" he asked. Why he was trying to humor the figment of his imagination, he wasn't sure.

"I always do, you just don't listen very well."

Several hours later Jo stood silently next to Dean as Cain told his side of the story. She never thought she would feel sorry for Cain, but hearing how is wife had loved him, even with his past, and helped him change just to be murdered was heart wrenching. Cain's wife was his redemption she thought. Her love helped him be human. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Cain warning Dean that there was a terrible cost with the Mark and Dean disregarding him.

"Dean, I really think you should listen," she whispered.

Just as she suspected, he ignored her. Stepping towards him, she reached out her hand. Dean glanced towards her. He felt the burning pain of the Mark searing into his forearm. He saw Jo open her mouth to say something before disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Set during various episodes during Season 9, from "Captives" to "Do You Believe In Miracles". The next chapter will be the finale. I will try to post it either tomorrow or the day after sometime before the first Season 10 episode airs. Thank you everyone who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed. The line breaks keep disappearing when I hit save. I apologize if it is hard to read.  
**

"You are going to let them know you are still here?" Jo asked Kevin in surprise.

"I need them to help me find my Mom. I am kind of stuck here; at least you get to go wherever Dean does. I promise, I won't tell him you are here, too," Kevin explained.

"Thanks," she replied in relief. "I am pretty sure he thinks he is just going crazy and imagining me. I want him to think that until I can figure how to get him to see me, or at least hear me, again. Ever since he got the Mark Of Cain I can't communicate with him. If he knew I was really here he would think I had abandoned him."

"You'll figure it out. Eventually you will need to tell him; it might save him from his own self destruction," Kevin said sincerely.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

* * *

Dean gripped the sink tightly, inhaling deeply before he wiped the steam from the mirror. He felt the Mark fighting for control.

"Why did you leave me, Jo?' he whispered as he regained control.

"I didn't leave you. That stupid Mark is blocking me," he heard her voice over his shoulder.

He straightened up quickly, checking briefly to make sure his towel was covering everything.

"I think you should have at least listened to what the consequences of the Mark were," Jo sighed in exasperation.

"I still had to take it. It is our only chance at stopping Abbadon, maybe even Metaron," Dean said defensively.

"Yes, but if you knew what the side effects were, it would be easier to counteract them," she pressed.

"I could handle any side effect if I wasn't doing this alone," he argued.

"You are not doing this alone," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, alone except for the voice in my head of a dead lo- friend," he amended.

"Argh! Not me, your brother you idiot!"

Dean snorted.

"Sam doesn't care what price I have to pay!"

"Of course he does! He's obviously lying because he is mad! He has hero-worshipped you since he was a toddler. The lengths you two go to save each other are legendary. That doesn't just go away," she countered, her frustration palpable.

"It does if you are Sam." Dean jutted out his chin stubbornly.

"Some day he is going to admit it was a lie and prove me right," she teased.

"Sure, Jo," he sighed.

"I am still worried about the changes the Mark is making," she said in a softer tone.

"So am I."

* * *

Standing unseen next to Sam, Jo watched as Dean stabbed Abbadon over and over. Sam pleaded for Dean to stop. At last she couldn't take it any more.

"Dean! Stop! It's over!" she shouted.

Abruptly Dean stopped. Startled he looked at Jo and Sam, then down at Abbadon's corpse in horror.

* * *

Her head in her hands, Jo knelt at Dean's bedside. Sam had laid his body down with care; she could almost convince herself he was going to wakeup any moment. She didn't know why she was still on Earth if Dean was dead.

"I failed you, Dean. I couldn't Save her," She sobbed.

Lifting her head she ran a translucent hand down his cheek. Crowley's voice from the across the room drew her attention away from Dean. She quickly realized the King of Hell could not see or sense her. Dean's eyes opened, his eyes as black as coal. He rose from the bed, leaving with Crowley

Realizing her work was not done, Jo followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you everyone who stuck with this story to the end! Posting with just minutes to spare before the first airing of Season 10 in the US. Hope you enjoy!**

**Finale**

"Sam, I do not think torturing demons or drinking demon blood with aid us in saving Dean. We need a plan to save him before we can find him," Cas cautioned.

In frustration Sam shoved the knife into the demon, ending the torture.

"Any bright ideas on how we can save him? We could possibly cure him, but I don't know if that will work on a Knight Of Hell," Sam asked, wiping the blood off the knife.

"There is a way. Love can help him control the Mark and be himself again, albeit with demon powers. It might be useful for Dean to keep his powers," Cas said thoughtfully.

Sam snorted in reply.

"Love, Cas? Seriously? I tried that and it didn't work. He left me with a broken arm."

"Not brotherly or familial love; his true love, his soul mate. Do you know who that would be?" Cas clarified.

Sitting down, Sam thought.

"Not anyone alive. I think it is Jo, but she died several years ago.," Sam said quietly.

"Jo Harvelle? I can have Hannah bring her back, I don't have enough grace but she will help. I will return shortly," Cas said hopefully.

Before Sam could protest, Cas disappeared. He was only gone a few minutes.

"She is not there, Sam! We checked Hell and Purgatory and she is not there!" Cas panicked.

"Osiris brought her spirit back a few years ago. Could she be trapped somewhere on Earth?" Sam suggested.

Cas nodded.

"Let us look."

Jo had spent weeks using all her energy to try communicate with Dean. She wanted to reach out to the real Dean, the Dean that she knew was hidden deep inside of the exaggerated demon version of Dhim. The past few weeks she thought Crowley was trying to undo every selfless thing Dean had ever done, encouraging him to be selfish, ruthless and cruel. She knew the Dean Crowley was trying to mold would turn against his master eventually, no longer an obedient soldier content to take orders. The rebellion was bound to happen and she was determined to be there when it did to take advantage of the heightened emotions to force Dean to see and hear her.

Rolling her eyes she turned her back on Dean and his latest blonde conquest. She might be stuck with him but she didn't have to watch that. Before she could wait them out, she felt a tugging sensation and was transported to an old warehouse. A smile broke across her face when she saw her captors.

"Sam! Cas!"

"Sorry to do that to you, Jo but we need your help," Cas said gravely.

"I need your help, too. I am trying to save Dean," she grinned.

"That is what we need your help for. How did you plan on saving him?" Sam asked.

"Love can help him control the Mark and everything that goes with it," she replied patiently.

"How did you know that?" Cas asked, startled.

"I listened to Cain when Crowley and Dean didn't. Now what's the plan?" She asked with a hint of exasperation.

"Yes, gentleman, what is the plan?" Crowley demanded, throwing the warehouse doors open.

Dean followed a few steps behind, black eyes flashing. He flicked his hand, pinning Cas and Sam to the wall with a smirk. Turning, he stopped in mid-stride to stare at Jo.

"Whose idea of a sick joke is this?" he growled. "Cas, Sam, Crowley? I don't care whose, you are dead."

"Actually it is all your idea. I am here because you would never let me leave after the little jaunt with Osiris," Jo retorted.

"Really? Who is making you say that?" Dean demanded, inching closer to Jo's spirit.

"Seriously, how thick is your skull, Winchester? Or is that part of being a demon now? I never left; I've been here the whole time. Occasionally I have even made you hear me or see me. That stupid Mark has interfered, and your whole demon thing. I have been with you every step of the way, even in Purgatory. You asked me to wake you up from your nightmare, remember? I have been trying ever since then to do as you asked. I've tried even harder when I realized I could help you control the Mark, control your demon side."

She jutted her chin up fiercely, never looking away from his eyes.

'Why would I want to control something that has finally set me free? No whiny brother, no saving worthless saps that can't save themselves, no rules, no responsibility. This is the life," Dean extended his arms.

Jo stepped closer to him, stopping a foot away.

"That isn't the real you. You have buried the real you and your conscience. You might have more power now but you were stronger before, back when you did the right thing and had family that loved you," she tilted her head to the side. "Now you are a pale imitation of what Dean could be. If you let out the real Dean, you will be stronger."

"Love and a conscience are weaknesses, they make you vulnerable," Dean glared.

"A little, but love makes you do things you never thought you could. It pushes you to heights you only dreamed about. Like controlling the Mark of Cain instead of being a slave to it. Even though you are a Knight of Hell now the Mark can still force you to do what it wants," Jo steered the conversation back to the Mark.

Crowley laughed.

"And you think you can help him control it? What can a dead hunter do, other than rot in a corner of Hell for eternity? I could easily supply the accommodations," he taunted.

"Cain's true love helped him over come the Mark's power; Dean's could do the same," Jo returned the King of Hell's mocking smile.

Dean felt pressure coming from the brand on his arm. Crowley laughed again.

"And you think you are it? How precious? Should I book the honeymoon suite for you lovebirds?"

Jo ignored him.

"Dean, I know you love me. You have been trying to find my replacement in blonde waitress. Taller, sluttier, non-hunter versions of me. You miss seeing me."

Dean rubbed his arm, hoping to ease the pressure. Jo closed the gap between herself and Dean. Gently she set one hand on his cheek.

"Why do you think I am still here? You couldn't bear to lose me again. You let Bobby go, and Kevin, but you couldn't lose me again. You asked me to wake you and be alive for you because you were living in your own nightmare with me gone. You tried to protect me from this life when I was alive, even though you really wanted me to hunt at your side. You tried to act like it was just attraction or a crush on my part, but we both know that you fell for me the second I punched you and broke your nose. Just like I fell for you the second you took away my shotgun. We were meant to be together. Look at us, defying the odds even after death," she finished softly, a single tear running down her face.

"Jo," he whispered, years of suppressing his feelings expressed in that one word.

He closed his eyes and tired to lean into her intangible hand. Slowly he opened his eyes, his black demon eyes.

"Can you still love me like this?" he asked gruffly.

"I prefer the green, but yes. You are still you," she whispered.

He lifted a hand to rest it next to her cheek. Dean felt the Mark burn his forearm. He looked Jo deep in the eyes knowing he could control the Mark; with Jo at his side the Mark would no longer control him. He focused all his thoughts and energy on Jo. Slowly, her transparent cheekbones solidified under his hands. With a gasp, Jo inhaled her first real breath in years.

"Did you?" she asked incredulous.

"You saved me, I had to save you right back," he winked before leaning into kiss her.

Reluctantly he pulled back, capturing her hand in his in the process. Releasing Cas and Sam from the wall he turned to Crowley.

"Crowley, I'll give you a thirty second head start. My nightmare is over, but yours is about to begin."


End file.
